Deadliest WEAPON
by Drago Kimera
Summary: The future of Gaia, twenty years after the events of Advent Children. Please read and review. Check profile for update dates. Chapter 3 out. Check my profile for update information.
1. Prologue

Legal Note: All aspects of Final Fantasy depicted here in is property of Square-Enix. Custom characters are property of myself, I do not lend permission for use so do not try and ask. If interested in seeing your characters represented, message me.

Those unfamiliar with the things i've written. Every story has a prologue and since this page does not support a prologue option, my first chapter typically represents that. I really love feedback, comments, reviews, all kinds of that stuff.

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Several thousand years ago, the Cetra populated the planet. Their destinies intertwined with a fate, a promise that with endless searching they may find the promised land. A land of eternal happiness. The cost at which this great pilgrimmage had to be completed in was more then just a prelude for a fate to be repeated by Jenova's genetic spawn later in time. It was the forerunning for a new being, a being that the planet itself could not have withheld, the failsafe should all the WEAPONs fail. The underlying solution should Omega Weapon be forced to drag the lifestream into space.

Shinra Electric Power Company had once experimented with the possibility of a being of greater power. Sephiroth, easily the most recgonizable member of SOLDIER and the greatest soldier in the JENOVA project, was deduced as a sucess as his performences continued to gain higher and more recgonition. Even with his descent into madness, the experiment with Jenova cells proved the aptitude for which certain humans could be altered through the use of foreign or unusual genetics. The layout for a greater SOLDIER.

With this understanding, pending the events that were involved with Meteor, the surviving vice president turned president Rufus Shinra took a spearhead project to turn any of the surviving genetics into a new frontline of SOLDIER. A true way to protect the planet should any misgivings come to the planet's surface once more. The result was a new breed of soldiers brought into life by the ideal of the JENOVA Project, the WEAPON project. By using genetic remains from the Diamond Weapon which had been destroyed by the Sister Ray during the onslaught on Sephiroth's barrier, it would allow them to create a new breed of SOLDIER capable of being superior to those made by JENOVA; in theory.

The course of the planet was heading down yet another dreary lead at the hands of a company still bathing the success it had garnished over the decades, Shin-Ra. The once corrupt president of Shin-Ra, Rufus Shinra, had taken a turn pending the events that had happened during Meteor. His momentary relapse leading him to believe that Shinra would be better suited to benefit the earth had long since dissolved with a paranoid fear that another event may happen in the foreseeable future. This fear based insanity was causing a conflict within himself, an issue to protect the planet, and to protect the Shin-Ra corporation should another disaster appear.

The culmination events has lead us to a desperate road bathed in the failiures and successes of those who shall be called to defend the planet once more. With the future of Gaia once more in the thick and balance in great need of protecting. It is in question who shall be the saviour. All destiny tells us is that that one shall be a gem.

Chapter 1 - Prolgue; End


	2. Snake

Legal Note: All aspects of Final Fantasy depicted here in is property of Square-Enix. Custom characters are property of myself, I do not lend permission for use so do not try and ask. If interested in seeing your characters represented, message me.

Chapter 2 - The Snake

It was a remarkably dreary way to start your day off. Waking up only to realize you were staring at the back glimmering surface of a mirrored tube, a forced portal into your soul, staring at yourself for hours on end as lab coated individuals poured over your very being, your construction. It was a insulting way to begin your existence, but what more could be done about it?

In the distance from the tube, a scientist turned to face the tube. Crossing the pipe filled undercarriage that situated the scientist on this level above the floor, the figure dragged a hand across the outside of the tube. "Oh my magnificent, you're finally awake. It's taken so long, we thought you weren't going to make it!"

Shock came from inside the tube, the test subject honestly surprised. Not of what he'd been told, but by the fact that he understood what had been said. Life was a new and disturbing feeling, the fact he could now think, feel, breathe; all of which simply called him to question what the scientist said, that he had made it.

A hand pressed up from the inside of the tube, softly scraping the innards of the glass. But before the experiment could speak, the scientist was a bustle of movement and joy. Swinging about he darted throughout the lab, loudly alerting anyone who was capable of hearing him to the discovery he had just made, the success his project had brought. The clamor and wave of white coats now flooding around the tube, sounds of congratulations. Others made critical notes or sounds of approval.

Meanwhile, the project only sat there. A being suddenly capable of thinking, self-realization. A destructive road with a single train of thought. It clawed at the tube once more, a sliver of a crack sliding along the glass surface. It was ignored in the turmoil that the scientists were creating. Cheers, glasses, it was a celebration of what brilliance this project had brought on.

A soft green glow began to emit, slowly overpowering the equipment which seemed to keep the being inside stable. With the shatter of glass, the project within the tube had been released. Slowly raising itself up to full height, it's eyes scanned over the frightened looks of the scientists which looked upon it. It's mouth opened as it attempted to press words out, an attempt to communicate with those who had created it. The attempt failed, only a inconsistent gurgle met them before the creature collapsed. Lights began to flash, sailing back and forth over his eyes. A dull alarm screaming around the surrounding area. The lab coated scientist leaning over him again. The hand rubbing over his head.

"My creation... my success.. you shall make it".

The feeling of something covering his mouth appeared, a strange sensation of wind being forced into his body. Other beings had appeared, attempting to lift him; to take him somewhere that he didn't even know existed. There could be no retaliation, only thoughts of wanting these people to get away from him. To leave him alone to understand this.

The last thought he could comprehend as they drug his unmoving body away was the sound of the scientist who poured over him still more. "Oh my project, everything will be fine! You're alive.. you need only a name.. I think you will be called...

--

"Albel, Tray, Biggs, and Wedge. We're moving out, now!"

In a seizure like motion, his body jerked suddenly. His torso raising up until he sat on the small cot he'd been situated in since deployment. To add insult to these pitiful living arrangements, the deployment buggy offered a sudden bump which dislodged his cot from its rings, Albel plummeted straight to the floor.

"Ah! Damn it, that driver really needs to learn what he's doing". Rubbing the back of his head, the covers he'd been sleeping under were removed. Standing up he looked around. Whoever had been there to wake them up was long since gone now, not to mention the rest of the squad. Which was exactly where he was supposed to be, any later and he'd be put on back guard duty for the buggy.

Reaching for the standard issue broad sword passed out through the second class SOLDIER ranks, it was set into the leather strap held across his waist. A soft tug and his uniform seemed to slide into a skin tight feel, the optimal movement position. Grabbing several small green orbs from the desk, he pocketed the materia and pressed out through the front of the tent.

The sun was already up, shining over the grass around their small encampment. It glistened on the dew of the morning grass, everything seemed way to bright for someone who had just spent the last eight hours staring at the inside of their eyelids. Covering the top of his eyes with his hand, he searched for the rest of his squadron.

Though it'd taken him longer then he'd thought to get up. The group of them were already heading out into the distance over the swamp. Why it was a requirement for SOLDIERs to deal with an overgrown snake was beyond Albel, add in the high ranking officer that was bossing them around for the day and you were forced with a questionable assignment in the middle of a marsh. Overall, not a fun day.

Albel darted across the ground, attempting to file into a position behind the rest of his squad members. As he did so, the leading officer turned back, a snarl on his face. It was none other then SOLDIER first class Vasol.

()

_Vasol was a leading officer in the SOLDIER campaign. Several people had fixated him as the successor of the once great Sephiroth, minus the insanity based shortcomings. To date he'd had more success on any one mission then his fellow officers put together. Of course, with this ability came a certain disregard for his fellow soldiers. If you were to take into consideration a near miss caused by one of the subordinates, said subordinate earned a special dislike. This specific case was none other then Albel himself._

()

Albel was ready to be riddled with any kind of insult or assignment Vasol could come up with, likely to berate and insult him so long as they were forced to march. Though luck shined his way and Vasol merely turned to face forward; waving his hand forward to point to a large shadow like movement in the swamp ahead.

"The Midgar Zolom is our target, we're too eliminate it with no thought of apprehension. Move out!"

This order was met with a unanimous, "Yes sir!" as the rest of the members spread out around the incoming shadow. Albel edged himself forward, slowly coming up behind Vasol. Freeing the broadsword from it's place strap it was brought forward, sliding his hand down along the lower base. It was here the shadow vanished, a large blue body roaring upwards from the swamp's foggy depths. Stretching higher and longer then any of the reports had come in with. Several of the SOLDIERs recoiled while Vasol merely stepped forward.

"So I see, the reports are correct", Vasol spoke as he hand reached for the over sized odachi placed within the sheath on his waist. Unsheathing the massive blade, he swung it once through the mess of the swamp. The ripples shook across the ground underneath the snake.

It looked questioningly for a moment, eyeing up the one who seemed to be taking the lead. Shaking it's tail as if to ward off any incoming movement. A soft slither of it's tongue to taste the possible danger. Then a strike, it's head reared back and shot forward towards Albel. A strike that could swallow him whole.

Without hesitation, Vasol met the snake. His odachi swinging around his right side, knees extending as his body flung forward toward the snake. His blade meeting square on with the Midgar Zolom's massive fangs, striking clean through the snake's mouth and head. For a moment everything stopped, the top portion of the snake's head falling free of the rest of it's body. Vasol turning once more to deliver a second strike to the top of the blade's neck, cleaving the rest of it's head clean of it's snakelike body.

The entire monster came plummeting into the swamp, the sheer mass of it's size sending a wave over the proximity of the swamp. Wave upon wave of water raising up and enveloping the surrounding members of the squad, the lower class SOLDIER members vanished beneath the waves. As Vasol set down on top of the dead beast's body, his eyes scanned the ripples in the water. The lasting scowl maintained as he noticed that the members of SOLDIER were not surfacing, it was replaced by a smirk.

"Oops, I guess I went overboard". Leaping forth from the snake's body to dry land, the odachi was sheathed and his shoulders brushed of debris. "Mission completed, subject terminated--?" Cut short by a splash of water, the gloved hand of one of the squad members breached the surface of the swamp. Desperately clawing his way to the shore. Vasol watched for a moment, witnessing the hard pressed survival of a single squad member. As he stared on, the deafening roar of the deployment buggy slowly etched it's way around to the side of the swamp.

Vasol stopped, staring over his shoulder at the struggling SOLDIER. Albel's head broke the surface, a deep breath aiming to fill his depleted lungs. His eyes searched for any help, finally falling onto Vasol himself. Albel reached up, clawing in attempt to gain help. Vasol slowly knelt over, lifting Albel up by his hand and staring deep at him.

"You just don't know how to die, do you?"

Albel stared up at him for a moment, coughing heavily as to free the water from his lungs. His eyelids fluttered and shut as unconsciousness claimed him. Vasol took this time to lift the rest of his body from the swamp and slinging it over his shoulder roughly. Dragging his body to the back of the buggy before dropping him onto the fallen cot he'd been using before.

The buggy rumbled and started off again, the mist of the swamp fading slowly as it rounded the mountain pass heading back to Midgar.

Chapter 2 - End


	3. Falling

**Legal Note: All aspects of Final Fantasy depicted here in is property of Square-Enix. Custom characters are property of myself, I do not lend permission for use so do not try and ask. If interested in seeing your characters represented, message me.**

Chapter 3 - Falling

"_Where am I? .. Everything feels so dry. .. But I was struggling underneath the swamp, and then.. I reached the surface. .. Did I fall back? .. Did I .. die?" _

With a sudden retch of his head, Albel sat up in a cold sweat. His chest pounding heavily to draw breath and calm himself. Slowly his eyes scanned the room, taking in his surroundings. It was obvious where he was now, the medical bay at Shin-Ra headquarters. The rest of the group must've dragged him onto the buggy for detachment. But if that was the case, then where was the rest of the squad?

Albel looked to the bed's next to him, each of them were empty. Either the group hadn't been as injured as he was or they were--. No, that kind of thought wouldn't be let into his head. If they were killed then that would mean no one was there to drag him back.

Lost in confusion he ran his hands through the blue spiked hair on his head, desperately searching for what had happened.

()

_Water.. lots of water. That's where they were, they were at the swamp west of that out of the way Chocobo Farm. The Midgar Zolom, the reports about it's unusual sudden growth. Their mission to verify it's growth and destroy it if the need arose. Then it attacked, Vasol counter-attacked. When it hit the water, the waves rushed all around the group. I went under.. but, Vasol was there. He must have-- but what of?_

()

It was no use, that was the jist of his memory. He was the only one who had made it to the edge of the swamp, Vasol had dragged him back to the buggy personally. That would mean that the three of them were gone, buried beneath the waters of the swamps. They deserved a better death then that, but there was nothing that could be done for them now.

Raising his head up, Albel slipped off the edge of the hospital bed. Taking up the sleeveless turtleneck and pulling it over his head, his next priority was to report for the debriefing. Undoubtedly Vasol had already done his job of reporting the events regarding the Midgar Zolom, Albel just had to show up and report how the rest of the squad had been essentially slaughtered by a single wave from the aftereffects of Vasol's attack.

Stopping short in a hallway leading to the main conference room, Albel grabbed his forehead and began to repeatedly pinch at his brow. "Damn it Vasol, how am I supposed to explain this. That one SOLDIER first class was all that was needed to get rid of the damn snake or that it was just a fluke sideeffect that wiped out the rest of the squad sent to kill it. If they don't demote me back to third class they'll laugh me right out Shin-Ra".

Imagine the surprise when Albel pressed forward down the hallway and into the room only to be met by the entire board of directors for the Shin-Ra coroporation. While Albel was majorly unfamiliar with the bunch of them, he recognized one instantly. Rufus Shinra. The dulling orange hair was a sight not even a blind man could mess. The fact that the president was now staring straight at Albel with a grim look in his eyes was enough to even give this second class SOLDIER the chills.

Rufus leaned forward onto the table before him, his arms sliding underneath his chin in a propping position. Not a very leader like position, a sure sign that his reprimendation was coming.

"So it turns out the excursion that your squad encountered while at the swamps proved the accuracy of our report by the intelligence division. The--", Rufus stopped for a moment to shuffle through several papers infront of him as if to confirm something he was trying to recollet "ah yes, the 'Midgar Zolom'. Excellent, that's all we'll be needing soldier. Please return to your dormitory, i've no further need of your presence".

Needless to say, after his heart continued to beat Albel was in shock. That was all that was to be said? The incompetence of the other three soldiers, including himself, hadn't even been a passing through in the report. The reckless abandon of which Vasol left his fellow members didn't even come up. The snake was dead, they knew the snake was dead, that was the whole report? It was strange to say the least. Though knowing that arguing the point would likely only put himself into an undiserable position, Albel turned about and exited the conference room.

As Albel stepped within the elevator, he stared out to the far distance of the glass tube. As the partially repaired ruins of Midgar stared back at him, a smirk flooded his face. Soon falling into a maniacal cackle sounding out throughout the elevator. It was so priceless, it might have been on a shirt.

-

As Albel reached the bottom floor, his laughter had stopped. Somewhere around the fourteen floor he had ceased to find the whole thing funny. Though the thought still was etched in the back of his mind. Why was that snake so important? So the thing had grown several times it's size in a matter of days. With all the things that they had seen in the past, how was that particularly any different? Though it was pointless to dwell on it. That kind of information wouldn't find it's way into Albel's hands, if anything the science wing would get their hands on it first. Perhaps there was something that could be done about that, however.

With a soft headshake Albel exited Shin-Ra headquarters, staring down the beaten and broken path heading off into the rest of the sectors of Midgar. At least, what was left of Midgar. Even after the years that had gone by, Midgar was still majorly under repair work desperately trying to restore the city to it's once former glory. The Mako reactors which once stood high at the edge of the city were gone, with but a single reactor furnishing the city's needed power supply. That was the brilliance of the new reactor.

But that was the real question, just how did the single reactor managed to supply all of the remains of Midgar with the power needed to operate. The answer to that question was elusive, as Shin-Ra did not release that information to anyone. While it seemed somewhat curious to Albel, he realized at this point in time there'd be no reason to go and try to find out just what the big secret was. There was another thing which was at hand, something that he had to check into. Or more specifically, someone.

-

While most people lived in the slums of Midgar during these days, given the destruction of the overground and plates which held most of Midgar together. Select few had been able to remain in buildings which had either survived by their timbers or miraculously gone unscathed.

As Albel stepped through these streets with buildings on each side falling apart or already destroyed. Any who would look might not give it another glance, though for the familiar it offered interest. For as Albel reached the end of the street, a certain building came into view on the right side. While it looked as whithered and wasted as the rest of the city, a light shone in one of the shattered windows.

Albel approached it carefully, pressing the door open with the flat of his palm. Softly treading inside while his eyes darted around the room. The instant musk and stench of mold hit his nostrils. He forced through the smell and closed the door behind him. As soon as it was shut a small head popped out from behind a dresser across the room. Several clicking noises echoing against the walls and ceiling. Albel stepped closer and stopped at the other side of the desk.

The creature behind it slowly sunk away, only two glowing yellow eyes peering up at Albel. For a moment Albel only stared back until he retrieved forty gil pieces from his pocket. It was set down on the table before he stepped back and took a seat in a chair across the room.

The creature looked at him for a moment before raising up and staring at the gil pieces. Swiftly it snatched it away and seemed to stuff it into some unseen place. From here it again disappeared, shuffling through the piles of boxes in the room. Soon it popped out of one of the boxes and landed infront of Albel. Now that in was in clear view, one could see the very misshapen and ragged hat that it wore, which seemed to have a belt tied around the middle of it. It's body was formed of a blue coat with orange gloves. A bowl like form of white pants hiding what short legs it actually had. Suddenly it spoke, it's tone surprisingly full of glee.

"You came and paid Cree money, what is it you want Cree to find out or inform yous of?"

Albel leaned forward on his knees, thinking about just what he was going to actually ask.

"Well my little friend, I want to know certain reports that have been going on. What can you tell me about the changes in the monsters recently".

To this the little creature jumped and darted around the room in a crazed frenzy. It took several moments but it appeared again out of a tall stack of boxes in the corner of the room. It jumped down and shoved several papers into Albel's lap before leaping up onto the desk and falling behind.

"Cree knows things, Cree finds out that the monsters be transforming because of the planet and the peoples on it. Because the materias is being bad".

Albel looked at the papers in his lap, the most of which were damaged or elligible due to fading. Though the mention of materia caught his interest. He looked up to the creature.

"What do you mean.. the materia is being bad?"

With a soft patter the creature crawled out onto the desk and took a seat, folding his hands into his lap.

"The planet makes the spirit energy, the bad people Shin-Ras took it to make the mako. The mako made the materias. The materias is being good until the planet isn't liking the mako anymore. It's because the bad weapons!"

Albel was honestly confused. Everyone knew how materia was made, but this was the first he'd heard of the WEAPONs being involved in it. So Albel set the papers down and leaned forward as to listen better.

"Cree.. what do you mean bad weapons? What are they doing that is making the materia bad? What's going on?"

Suddenly Cree stood up very straight, his bright eyes staring around before it dove into the mass of boxes on the floor.

"Cree said too much, the bad weapons knows! Hes is coming, hes is coming!"

Albel opened his mouth to ask his question, but it was muffled out by the large scraping sounds coming from over beneath his feet. Albel launched from the chair and out the door, staring around at the abandoned streets around him. Suddenly the ground beneath him shook causing him to lose his balance.

"What the hell could be causing this? It's like the whole plate is coming down".

But little did he know of the accuracy of his thoughts. With another large scraping sound, the entire ground to be shake violently. Buildings and remains came tumbling down to the street below them. Albel watched as the very building he was just in was decimated by another lurch of the ground beneath him. From here it was hard to tell what had happened to Cree. His attention went back to the ground as the street itself began to break into sections.

"Son of a!--" There was no time to complete the sentence, no time to even realize what was happening.

The last thing that could be remembered was staring up at Shin-Ra headquarters as it grew taller and taller. The flames bursting into life as fires were created from wreckage and sparks. The deafening crunch as all life and constructions beneath the plate were smothered by the sudden weight and fall of Sector 1.

Chapter 3 - Falling; The End.

**Sorry about the delay finishing this chapter. I would have had it up the other day but the power at my house went out and prevented me from finishing it. But here it is, for your enjoyment. I promise things will start coming together int he next chapter, things won't always be this cryptic. Even though it is more fun that way. For me at least.**


End file.
